


Untitled 7 - Larry Hate Fic

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Kinky, Love/Hate, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, hate sex more like gahhh, i just can't not read them without him, kinda feel like zayn should still be included in fics, larry hate fic, maybe because im really into hate fics at the moment, please make this kinky, this is my fav so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves his group of friends. He just really wishes Harry wasn't apart of said group of friends. But that's the way it's always been and Louis isn't too bothered with it as he makes no effort to talk to Harry, or acknowledge him, or get to know him. See, he just doesn't really like Harry; hasn't since the day he met him (thanks Niall). Hint: Don't leave Louis and Harry in a room alone together, because they WILL fight..for no reason other than a strong dislike for each other, verging on hate. </p><p>Yeah, Louis loves his group of friends sure, but when Harry's boyfriend dumps him and he needs a place to stay, they all leave Harry at his doorstep. Apparently 'he's the only one that as a spare room'. What the fuck? Louis didn't even know Harry had a boyfriend! Maybe Louis actually hates his friends. </p><p>or Louis and Harry hate each other but when they are forced to live together indefinitely, things just might change. Might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 7 - Larry Hate Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt. This story has not been written. It is free for all.  
> The only thing I ask is for a tiny credit at the start or end of the story (but then again you don't even have to do this).  
> I am a terrible writer but I have many ideas in my head and I need somewhere to put them.
> 
> If you would like me to take this down once you have claimed it, I will do so. You don't even have to tell me you've taken this idea, but if you don't it will remain up for others to use as well.
> 
> Again, this is only a prompt. No attempt at a story has been made. Maybe one day I will attempt to write again.
> 
> Come talk to me tvfeels.tumblr.com  
> and see my sub blog allthecontrolover-me.tumblr.com for all these prompt and more  
> Happy writing :)

Louis loves his group of friends. He just really wishes Harry wasn't apart of said group of friends. But that's the way it's always been and Louis isn't too bothered with it as he makes no effort to talk to Harry, or acknowledge him, or get to know him. See, he just doesn't really like Harry; hasn't since the day he met him (thanks Niall). Hint: Don't leave Louis and Harry in a room alone together, because they WILL fight..for no reason other than a strong dislike for each other, verging on hate. 

Yeah, Louis loves his group of friends sure, but when Harry's boyfriend dumps him and he needs a place to stay, they all leave Harry at his doorstep. Apparently 'he's the only one that as a spare room'. What the fuck? Louis didn't even know Harry had a boyfriend! Maybe Louis actually hates his friends. 

or Louis and Harry hate each other but when they are forced to live together indefinitely, things just might change. Might.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt. This story has not been written. It is free for all.  
> The only thing I ask is for a tiny credit at the start or end of the story (but then again you don't even have to do this).  
> I am a terrible writer but I have many ideas in my head and I need somewhere to put them.
> 
> If you would like me to take this down once you have claimed it, I will do so. You don't even have to tell me you've taken this idea, but if you don't it will remain up for others to use as well.
> 
> Again, this is only a prompt. No attempt at a story has been made. Maybe one day I will attempt to write again.
> 
> Come talk to me tvfeels.tumblr.com  
> and see my sub blog allthecontrolover-me.tumblr.com for all these prompt and more  
> Happy writing :)


End file.
